


Reasons Why Edward Elric is a Fail

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alchemy, Amestris, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Future AU, Older Edward Elric, alkestry, fifteen years later, maes hughes mention, this fic has taken so long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Promised Day, Edward Elric learns to live without alchemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sewing

Ed looked down at his ragged old red coat. He loved that coat and needed to repair it. He thought back to the years that he virtually lived in that coat and smiled. Ed missed the ability to perform alchemy, but it was worth it to have Al’s body back, and to have Winry as his wife. 

Ed laid down the cloth in front of him and breathed deeply. He clapped his hands together, and placed them on the cloth. He waited. Nothing happened. 

“Fuck!” Ed yelled. He looked around the room glad to see that Winry wasn’t there to see him fail. 

He went in the worship where his wife was working. 

“Winry darling.” Ed asked sweetly. Winry Elric looked up at her husband. She turned off the blow torch she was using and removed her goggles. We walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the lips. 

“Have you seen the sewing kit?” He asked.

She gave him a sceptical look. “Yeah it’s in the living room. Why do you need it?”

“Just need to repair something.” He said, making a vague gesture with his hand.  
Winry smiled. “Did you try to use alchemy again?”

Ed looked down. “No.” he said quietly. Winry smirked and put her goggles back on. She shook her head and smiled. Ed was such an idiot sometimes.

Ed went and found the sewing. He looked at the contents of the kit and picked up a pin. He got some thread and tried put the thread through the pin. ‘Why wasn’t this working?’ he though. He tried again. 

After much swearing he went and got Winry. She smiled, she had had waited for this moment and had deliberately not continued with the automail that she was working on. She knew that Ed couldn’t sew, but faked innocent to his request.

She sat next to her husband on their sofa ‘this would be entertaining’ she thought. Winry grabbed a needle and showed Ed how to thread and knot it. ‘So that’s what he did wrong’ he thought. He frowned and focused intently of the tiny needle.

Ed grabbed his coat and went to sew, but Winry snatched it away before he could sew one stitch. He looked at her, a hurt expression in his gorgeous, amber eyes. She smiled. 

“You have to pin it first.” She explained calmly. Ed nodded and looked glum. He thought that sewing was simple, his mum and Winry had made it look so easy.

She gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’ll show you.” She said. “Like this.” She showed Ed how to pin, and then guided his hands through it. Ed pinned the article and Winry then showed him what stitch to use. 

After about an hour her sewing lesson with Ed was finished. She gave her husband a kiss and went back to the workshop. She had to finish her client’s automail by the end of the week and if she didn’t finish now, then she would have to pull an all-nighter later on.

After a few hours of Edward Elric swearing and Winry Elric calmly working in the silence of her workshop, his coat was finally repaired. It wasn’t the prettiest of jobs, but Ed was proud of himself. When he finished he went up to Winry and proudly showed her his terrible handiwork, the way a child does a badly drawn picture. She smiled and gave her husband a kiss. “Well done honey. I’m so proud of you!” She said.

“What’s my reward.” He asked flirtily

“I think I can come up with something.” She said. She whispered something in his eyes. Ed smiled dirtily and practically dragged Winry to their bedroom.

Later that evening when Edward was sound asleep, Winry Elric crept down the stairs and turned on a lamp. She then repaired Ed’s old coat. By the time she had finished it looked like new. Looking at the coat, Winry was strongly reminded of her teenage self. She smiled at the thought of how short Ed used to be. She was so glad when Ed finally came home to her, she’d waited long enough for him.


	2. The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward learns to fix the roof

Edward Elric looked across the beautiful landscape. He loved the house that him and Winry shared, and loved her more and more with each passing day. Ed looked down at the hole in the roof his mind drifting back to the moment the day before when Winry had flung his leg, with him attached. He sighed; he wasn’t going to say that again.

“You need to fix the roof today.” Winry had told him sweetly that morning. Ed had gone to protest but changed him on see his wife’s icy gaze.

“Ok dear.” He had replied. He wasn’t happy about it, it wasn’t eve his fault.

Ed sighed and opened the toolkit that Winry had given him. He had never repaired anything without Alchemy, he hadn’t needed to. He went to put his hands together but stopped . . . ‘oh yeah’ he thought. He couldn’t do alchemy anymore. 

He got out a nail and a hammer and moved the piece of broken roof tile in place. He lifted the hammer above his head and it landed on his finger.

“FUCK!” he yelled. 

“Is everything okay dear?” Winry asked she had clearly been listening. Ed sucked his injured finger. “Do you want me to kiss your boo boo?” She asked. She climbed up through the hatch and joined her husband. He pettily showed her his finger, she kissed it. Then gave her husband a proper kiss. 

“The view is beautiful.” She said

“Isn’t it just.” Ed said. He smiled and looked down at his wife. She looked up at him.

“Do you want me to do the roof?” she asked. Ed looked hurt. “Do you even know how to fix it?” Winry asked.

Ed puffed his chest out “Of course I do, I’m a man.” Winry laughed then put her hand over her mouth.

“Okay, I’ll leave you too it then.” She said. She gave Ed a kiss on the cheek and went back to her workshop, laughting all the way. 

Ed wasn’t sure what to do. He would never admit to Winry that he didn’t know what he was doing, he wasn’t sure that he needed to. She was far better at these things than he was, but he had to learn for himself. He looked down at the toolbox and the hole in the roof. He knew exactly what to do.

Half an hour later Alphonse Elric arrived at his brothers’ house. 

“How are you doing?” Al asked Winry, giving her a hug.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She said confused. “I didn’t know that you were coming over.”

“Yeah well Ed said that he needed m . . .” Al began

“Al to bring something over.” Ed said coming down the stairs. Winry looked at Al, he didn’t have anything with him. Ed could be so stupid sometimes.

Ed embraced his shorter, younger brother, it was nice to see him off his crutches properly. Al looked confused for a moment before laughting. It was so typical of Ed. 

“Are you staying for Dinner Al?” she asked him

“I wouldn’t want to put you out.” Al said

“Of course you will.” Ed said putting his arm around his brother. “It’s no bother, is it Winry?”

Winry looked murderous but decided to Ed back later, now wasn’t the time. Al smiled weakly.

“I would love to stay for dinner.” He said confidently. 

Winry smiled “Good.” She said

“It will be like when we were kids.” Ed said, smiling a wide smile

“Apart from I can actually eat food this time.” Al said, as confidently as he could. Everyone laughed.

“Right.” Winry suddenly said clapping her hands. She smiled as the two boys turned to her. “Go fix the roof!” she said. 

Ed and Al went to the roof, while Winry began to prepare food. 

“What happened to the roof? And why is there a hole in it?” Al asked, eyes wide, staring at the huge hole in the roof.

“Winry threw me through it.” Ed explained in a small voice. Al just looked at his brother as if he couldn’t believe him. “She did.” He said lifting his trouser leg to reveal a nasty cut on his leg.

“What did you do?” Al asked. That wasn’t like Winry, not without a reason.

“It honestly doesn’t matter, Al.” Ed said. Al was unconvinced but didn’t press his brother on the matter. “Help me fix it . . . please” He said.

Al knelt on the roof and began to hammer the roof tiles. Ed coughed and went silent. Al looked up at his brothers’ sullen irritated face. 

“You meant with alchemy, didn’t you.” Al asked. Ed nodded. 

Al clapped his hands together and placed them on the roof. A blue circle of light suddenly appeared around the hole in the roof and was gone as quickly as it had appeared. The roof was repaired. Ed looked envious, he missed being able to do alchemy, scientific research wasn’t quite the same.

“There.” Al said standing up and rubbing his hands together. “Done.” He saw his brothers’ face. “It doesn’t matter that you can’t do it anymore. I have my body back because of you, and so do you. Isn’t that enough?” Al said Hugging Ed.

“I know. . . I just miss it sometimes.” Ed said smiling weakly. Al put his hand of his brother’s back.

“I know.” He said. Al walked to the hatch in the roof and climbed down. “Come on Ed.” Al yelled. “I want to catch up with Winry, it’s been ages . . . and anyway dinner smells delicious.”

Ed smiled widely and followed his brothers’ lead, dinner was going to be great fun tonight.


	3. Automail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed finally has a few days on his own, away the responsibilities of being a father and husband. He was going to enjoy his free time . . . but for how long?

Ed opened his eyes, sunlight was streaming through the curtains. Was it morning already? He shut his eyes again, he didn’t want to wake up. He opened them and sat up pulling his fingers through his long hair. Maybe he would plait it today, for old times’ sake. Ed smiled to himself and looked to his left. Winry wasn’t there. Ed lay back and let his arms and leg stretch out, this was going to be fun . . . wait, leg. Ed suddenly pulled up his left leg finding that his automail was missing. 

“What the fuck . . .” Ed said aloud. “WINRY.” He yelled. Oh yeah she was away with the kids. She had to pick up some parts in the northern mountains, and their two children had been begging for years to join her on her travels. She couldn’t refuse them for much longer. 

“Fuck!” he said. Ed groaned and stressfully ran his fingers through his hair. What the fuck was he going to do without his automail? What did he normally do when it was being repaired? Oh yeah. He put up his hair in a loose plait, and mentally prepared himself.

Ed went in search for his walking stick, but realised that he would have to find a way to get downstairs first. He pulled himself up and stood on his right leg, but suddenly fell forward. He wasn’t used to being without one leg. Ed pushed himself up and irritably spat out some of the carpet. He sat on the floor and looked around the room, what could he use?

“Come on! Think you dummy, don’t be the idiot Winry thinks you are.” He said to himself as he looked around the bedroom he shared with his wife. There! In the corner was a broom. It would have to do Ed thought as he half hopped, half crawled to the broom. He grabbed it and used it to pull himself up. 

Ed awkwardly walked to the top of the stairs and looked down. Had they always been this steep? He though as he gulped. 

“Come on Ed! You can do this.” He told himself. He sat at the top of the stairs and threw the broom to one side. He put his legs straight and slid down the stairs, just like him, Al and Winry had done as kids. He smiled a broad smiled as he reached the bottom, he’d forgotten how much fun that was. 

His smile suddenly disappeared as he realised that he was going to need the broom. He looked up the stairs that he had just slid down. He pouted angrily.  
“FUCK!” he yelled agitatedly. He breathed deeply ‘think Ed’. Ed knew that there was no way that he was going to climb back up the stairs. He cursed himself inwardly at his own pride. He would just have to hop.

Edward Elric, the man who defeated Father when he was still a teenager, hopped through his empty house in search of his walking stick. Not his finest hour. He found his stick after about an hour of hopping. It was hidden in the back of their cupboard under the stairs. 

Ed collapsed next to the cupboard. He was exhausted and he still had to tidy up the mess he’d made. Ed didn’t want to get on the bad side of Winry, that was never a good idea. 

He begrudgingly managed to convince himself to tidy up, before going to get some breakfast, he really needed a coffee right now. 

Edward Elric spend the next day with his brother, who seemed very shocked at Ed’s stump leg.

“What happened? Where’s your leg?” Alphonse asked him with a shocked expression on his face.

“I don’t know, yesterday morning it was just gone and you wouldn’t believe what I had to do to find this.” Ed said gesturing to his walking stick. 

Al looked expectantly at his brother, Ed cursed inwardly. “Go on then, tell me.” Al said, when Ed hadn’t immediately spoken.

Ed sighed and grunted in annoyance. “Fine.” He said.

He told Al the story. The more Ed spoke the more Al laughed. The more Al laughed the more angry Ed got.

“It’s not funny.” Ed said punching his brother. This only made Al laugh even harder.

“Why didn’t you use the banister?” Al said

“What?!” Ed asked confused

“The banister on the stairs, you could have used it to hold onto as you walked down the stairs.” Al explained through fits of laugher

Ed pouted angrily, he had forgotten how smart his brother was. Ed smiled. “I guess it is funny.” He admitted.

“It’s hilarious, you can be so dumb sometimes Ed.” Al said. He playfully punched his older brother’s arm.

“You sound like Winry.” He muttered. Ed missed his wife being around, even if it had only been a day.

Al suddenly stood up. “THAT’S IT!” he exclaimed. Ed looked expectantly at his brother. “Maybe Winry has your leg!”

This realisation sank in and Ed realised how right Alphonse was. His leg needed repairs, she must have taken it. He gave his brother a bro fist, and Al knew that he’d been right.

“Like old times.” Al said

“Yeah, old times.” Ed agreed 

Winry came back a few days later and the kids rushed excitedly in. They hugged their dad and went to play in the living room. Winry put their cases down and gave Ed a kiss.

“I missed you.” He said. She looked down to his leg.

“I meant to say that I was taking it, but you looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you. Sorry.” Winry said

“It’s ok.” Ed said kissing her again. “I worked it out in the end.” Winry gave her husband a sarcastic look. “Al worked it out.”  
Winry smiled “Of course he did. You’re too much of an idiot to realise something like that.”

Ed felt like he was about to explode with anger but was immediately calmed by a kiss. He’d missed her sarcasm.


	4. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed makes a cake to celebrate his mum's birthday but finds that Alphonse is much better in the kitchen than he is.

Edward Elric looked at the recipe in front of him; 125g of butter, caster sugar and self-rising flour and two eggs. How difficult could this be? He’d seen Al and his mum cook cakes all the time. After the promised day he’d seen his brother constantly making cakes, he’d wanted to try them all, every flavour. That was until Mei stopped him; the habit did get a bit out of control. He’d made it look easy. If Alphonse Elric could do this, then so could Edward.

He got the ingredients out of the cupboard and weight out the butter and sugar and creamed it together into a bowl. Ed then cracked two eggs and stirred them into the mixture. He looked into the bowl. He hoped that he was doing this right. He checked the method again and nodded to himself. Ed then added the flour and slowly mixed the mixture. He was careful not to release too much air. 

After about a minute Ed grew bored, he never had been very patient. He suddenly stirred the mixture really quickly sending flour everywhere. Ed coughed, white flour blinding him. He stepped back from the bowl and waved the flour cloud away with his hand. He looked down at his clothes. His Brown suit was now white. Winry was going to kill him. He sighed and realised that he should’ve put on an apron. Winry always did when she cooked and so had Al, Ed had taken the piss out of him at the time. He shouldn’t have been so mean.

He sighed again and finished stirring the mixture, more cautiously this time. He checked the recipe. He got out the two tins that he was going to use to make the cake. Ed divided the mixture between the tins and placed them in the oven. He hoped that they would be okay. He turned on the oven and went into the living room. 

He had sat reading the latest scientific journal when he began to smell burning. There was a moment of silence where Ed’s brain processed why he could burning. “FUCK!” he yelled as he ran like lightening into the kitchen.

He opened the oven and black smoke billowed with the oven gloves he grabbed out the two tins. He threw them onto the kitchen side. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCKIN SHIT!” Ed yelled.

He opened the window and examined his cakes. The two burnt “cakes” had sunk in the middle and were burnt on the outside but raw in the middle. Ed scraped them into the bin but found that not only were they very badly cooked, they were also stuck to the tin. 

Ed shut the oven door and gave his brother a call. Al came over twenty minutes later, he was working on research and was glad of the break. 

“Did you pre-heat the oven first?” Al asked. Ed looked down. He didn’t need to say anything. “Don’t worry about it Ed, we all start somewhere. Did you grease the tins?” he asked 

“I didn’t know that you had to!” Ed said from the corner of his mouth. Al smiled, Ed may be a grown up but he was still the same boy that he had always been.

Al guided him through making the cake and getting the cooking times right. While they waited for the cakes to bake they chatted in the kitchen.

“Why are you even making a cake anyway?” Alphonse asked. 

Ed looked embarrassed “I wanted to prove to Winry that I could help around the house more.” He said 

“That’s great Ed!” Al said “But I doubt she minds, she knows you better than you know yourself.” 

“I know myself pretty well!” Ed said smugly

“Is that why your suit is dirty?” Al asked “It’s also because of mum isn’t it?” Today was Trisha’s birthday.

“Yeah I wanted to do something special and cake always reminds me of her.” Ed said. Al nodded he understood exactly what his brother meant. Ed sighed “I wish that she had gotten to meet her grandchildren.” Ed said

“Dad too . . . They would have spoilt them rotten” Al said. They smiled at each other, knowing just how true this was. “While these cool we can go visit their graves if you like.” Ed nodded.

Al got the cakes out and showed Ed how to get them out of the tin and leave them to cool. They then walked to the graveyard. They lay flowers on both their parents’ graves and sang happy birthday to Trisha. She may have been gone, but Ed and Al would never forget their mother.

They walked back to Ed’s place and Al showed Ed how to finish the cake off with cream, jam and some strawberries. Al made the cake look amazing and they smiled knowing that Trisha would be so proud of them.

Al stayed and made dinner for them. He cooked pie and veg, making the pastry himself. Ed went to pick up his children from school. 

When Ed got back he told them to wash their hands and sit up at the table. He then went into Winry’s workshop and gave her a hug from behind, his arms cradling her middle.

“You smell like cake.” She commented. He held her for a minute longer before letting go. He gave her a kiss.

“Al’s made dinner.” Ed said.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Winry said smiling.

Everyone sat at the table, including Mei who had joined them after Al had called her. They all complemented Al’s cooking and he beamed with joy.

“Thank you.” He said. “To Mum.” Al said. Everyone toasted to Trisha and as they ate they told stories of their childhood and of what they remember of Trisha.

Everyone’s eyes lit up at the sight of the cake. They all had huge slices and the children begged for seconds but Winry said no. They finished eating Al and Mei place with their Niece and Nephew, Winry and Ed put the plates away and washed up. Al had cooked; it was only fair that they did the washing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not leave it so long before updating next time :)


	5. Spring Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry is tired of their house being a mess and decides to tidy up. . . but what skeletons will she find?

The house was a mess and Winry was pulling her hair out. She just had to tidy up, the mess was driving her crazy. She began with the attic. Winry carried several boxes down to the living room. She was sorting through a box of old things that belonged to her parents, Pinako had left them for her. 

“What that mummy?” Ed and Winry’s youngest asked. Nina was four now and growing more and more like her father every day, she had the same resting face and determined eyes. Her long blond hair was tied in a ponytail.

“This is a box of your grandparent’s things,” Winry said, picking up her daughter. “I’m just sorting through it.” she said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“Can we help you mummy?” their eldest asked. Hugh was tall for a seven year old, like his mother, with her blue eyes, but his father’s hair flick and fringe. 

“Of course you can sweetheart.” Winry said.

He began to divide the contents of the box out, placing each individual item on the floor in front of him. Nina wriggled free and Winry put her down to join her brother.

“Ed could you tidy up your library?” Winry asked Ed

“It’s an office, Winry.” Ed said

“With all those books it might as well be a library.” Winry retorted sharply. Nina and Hugh looked up and both Ed and Winry smiled reassuringly at them. Winry sighed “It’s a mess in there, please.” She begged him. She kissed her husband.

“What happens if I don’t?” Ed asked. He was sure that already knew the answer, but stupidly asked anyway.

Winry pulled a wrench from her pocket. “I do it for you.” She said so very sweetly. Ed nodded and gulped, Winry could be very scary sometimes. “Get rid of your alchemy books” she yelled hitting him.

“Why don’t you get rid of some of your tools?” Ed retorted, once he was a safe distance away.

“Because I need to use them to help feed us and keep a roof over our heads’” She said. Ed wasn’t always the brightest tool in the shed.

“Sorry” he said quietly. She was right, she usually was.

“I didn’t hear that Ed.” Winry said, lifting her wrench.

“I’m sorry Winry. . . I’m just very attacked to them.” He said.

Winry sighed and put her wrench in her pocket and hugged Ed. It was unfair of her just to expect him to rid himself of such a huge part of his life.

“You don’t have to get rid of all of them, but could you cut them down a bit? This place is ridiculous.” She said smiling

“Okay.” he said. He leaned down and kissed her.

“Ewww.” Hugh said.

Winry and Ed laughed. Ed put a hand on Winry’s head.

“I’ll get to it then.” he said. Winry smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Nina?” Ed asked. Nina looked up at her dad. “Do you want to help daddy with his books?” he asked. 

Nina beamed and excitedly ran up to Ed. He picked her up and kissed her. Ed put her down.

“I’ll race you!” Ed said. Nina screamed as she ran ahead, Ed pretending to run super slowly, just to let Nina win.

“I win! You lose! Stupid daddy!” Nina chanted once Ed had caught up.

Winry chucked to herself and turned her attention to Hugh. He had organised everything out. He would make a good mechanic one day.

“What should we keep?” She asked aloud as she sat on the floor next to her son.

“Well these are two photo albums, one wedding one, one of various pictures including ones of you, Daddy and Uncle Al.” He stated

“They’ll be kept.” Winry said. Hugh nodded and handed them to his mum, she moved the two albums onto the sofa.

“This is a jewellery box, and the rest seems to be junk.” Hugh said.

Winry examined the blue velvet, square jewellery box, she didn’t remember this. Curios she opened it.

“What’s inside mummy?” Hugh asked.

Inside the box was a set of rings, a white lace choker necklace, and a pearl necklace and earing set. Winry began to cry and shut the box. 

“What is it?” Hugh asked frightened that his mum was upset.

“Don’t worry, Hugh, sometimes people cry if their happy.” Winry explained. “Inside is your grandparents wedding rings.” She said. 

Hugh nodded “so were keeping the box?” he asked. Winry gave him a sharp look that was normally reserved for his sister when she was naughty. “sorry.” He said quickly.

Winry sighed and hugged her eldest. “That’s okay; you’ll probably properly understand when you’re older.” She said.

Winry put the jewellery box on the sofa with the wedding albums and her and Hugh looked through the rest of the stuff.

In the other room Ed and Nina, who were terrible when they were together had turned sorting through the books into a game and they were both trying to build the tallest tower. Ed was winning until Nina threw a tantrum and pushed Ed’s tower over.

“There I win!” she yelled enthusiastically.

Ed laughed. “I guess you do! Well done Nina!” he said spinning her, to her delight. “Come on lets’ tidy this up before your mummy gets mad.” Ed said

Nina gave her dad a serious nod. “I don’t like when mummy is angry.” Nina said.

They tidied up and Nina came through with seven books precariously balanced in her arms.

Winry looked at Nina; she was always so serious when she was doing a task. 

“She insisted on carrying them.” Ed said

“Look mummy, where going to give these to Uncle Al.” Nina said proudly. She put the books down.

Winry gave Ed a sharp look. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

“I thought he would like them.” Ed explained. Winry rolled her eyes at him and sighed. What had she expected from her husband?

“Hugh, why don’t you tell daddy and Nina what we’ve been doing.” Winry prompted

“We sorted through and have decided to get rid of everything apart from a jewellery box with nanny and granddad’s wedding rings in it and two photo albums.” Hugh said clearly.

“You found their wedding rings.” Ed said surprised. Winry nodded and fought back her tears. Ed pulled her into a hug; he knew how much this meant to her. 

She pulled away and dried her tears. “And their wedding album.” She said.

“Let’s look at the pictures,” Nina said enthusiastically

“Ok.” Winry said.

She sat down on the sofa and carefully put the Jewellery box to one side. Ed sat next to her with Nina on his lap. Hugh sat on the arm of the sofa and they all leaned into the photo album.

The first one was a fades white one, it was slightly dog-eared at the corners. Winry opened it and on the first page was a picture of her parents. Her mother was wearing an elegant floor length short sleeved white dress, with lace sleeves and a white lace bustle. Her hair was delicately decorated with a silver tiara, with pearls, and a lace veil. In her hand was a bouquet of White Roses, Lilly of the Valley, Oriental Pear, Magnolia’s and silver lace flowers. Around her neck she wore a lace choker necklace and a pearl necklace, with earrings to match. She was smiling so happily next to her new husband. He was in a three piece grey suit with tails and a lemon yellow waistcoat. They were holding hands in the picture and they looked so happy. 

Tears fell down Winry’s face, she had never seen them like that. She barely remembered them and this felt like she connecting with them again. Ed took her hand and she wiped tears and turned the page. 

On the next page was Pinako in yellow dress and white cardigan. Her dark hair in neat ponytail. Ed snickered and Winry jabbed him.   
“No, look. She still has her pipe.” Ed said. 

Winry looked closer at the picture, Ed was right. In her hand was her pipe. She laughed as well, she loved how stubborn her grandmother was.

They looked through the rest of the album, cutting the cake, various family members Winry had never known. Winry was about turn the page when Ed stopped her.

“Wait is that? No it can’t be!” Ed said

“What is it Ed?” Winry asked. She was genuinely intrigued to what he’d seen. He examined the picture closely.

“I fucking knew it!” Ed yelled

“Ed!” Winry protested.

Ed looked down at Hugh and Nina. “Crap, sorry.” he said.

“Ha ha! Daddy said a bad word.” Nina chanted. 

Hugh kicked her “Crap isn’t a dirty word, Fucking is though” he said. Nina giggled and began chanting ‘fuck’ and ‘fucking’ over and over again.

“NO ONE is allowed to say Fuck, got it?” Winry asked. 

“But mummy you just said it.” Hugh pointed out.

Fuck, Winry thought. “We do not say bad words from now on!” Winry said. They stopped immediately; they knew that tone in their mother’s voice. They nodded and zipped their   
lips.

“What did you find?” Winry asked Ed

He pointed to a couple in the background of a photo, a man with blond hair in a ponytail wearing a brown suit, very similar to Ed’s own one, and a young woman with long dark brown hair and a flower patterned knee length, sleeveless dress. They were laughting, drinks in their hands.

“Please tell me it’s not them?” Ed asked, tears in his eyes. He looked at Winry; she didn’t need to say anything. They both knew that it was Trisha and Honenheim. “I need a minute.” Ed said as he put down Nina.

He walked outside and shut the door.

“What’s wrong with daddy?” Nina asked

“Just give him some time and he’ll be okay.” Winry reassured them. “Can you two play nicely, while mummy talks to daddy?” She asked

“You’re not going to have a fight are you?” Hugh asked

She ruffled his hair “No, were not Hugh, just stay here okay?” he nodded and she kissed his forehead, then Nina’s.

She followed where Ed had gone. She found him crying on the porch. She gave him a hug and he cried into her.

“They were so happy and I was horrible to him. I never thought of how he or mum felt. I didn’t think Winry. . . I’m such an arsehole” He said

“It’s fine Ed. you’ve grown up so much since ‘The Promised Day’. But you are still the same boy that I fell in love with.” Winry said

“I‘ve just never seen them like that.” Ed said

“At least you have memories of them.” Winry said. Ed looked at her and wiped his tears. “I never really knew my parents, that box is all that I have left of them Ed.” She shrugged   
“Hold on to your memories and don’t let anything taint them.” Winry said “Your mother was beautiful, caring and happy. Hold onto to that.” Winry said.

Ed kissed. “Why are you so perfect?” he asked.

“I’m not Ed, we all have our skeletons.” She said. 

“And so wise too, I love you so much.” Ed said.

“I love you too, Ed.” Winry said

“What did I do to deserve you?” He said

They held a long passionate kiss, just holding each other.

“Come one.” She said “We still have more tidying to do.”

Ed groaned and she elbowed him. He smiled and kissed her again. 

He sighed. “Ok, what do we need to do next?” he asked as he followed her back in.


	6. Sexy Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the kids out of the house Ed has a surprise for Winry.

Winry walked into the house from her workshop, she’d been working hard on a client’s leg, working out the intricate details. She felt the need for a break after staring at tiny screws for three hours.

Winry made herself a cup of tea and leaned against her kitchen side as she sipped her brew. She looked around and realised why it was so quiet; Hugh and Nina weren’t around. And was it tidier? 

Winry abandoned her tea to investigate; she walked into the living room and saw the coffee table was covered in little hearts. In the middle was a note which read ‘Hugh and Nina are with Uncle Al, follow the hearts for a surprise. Ed x’ 

Winry smiled, surprised. Had Ed done this for her? He normally wasn’t so romantic. She noticed hearts in the carpet and followed the trail, up the stairs. The trail ended at their bedroom, the door was ajar.

Winry slowly opened it and looked in. the room was lit with loads of candles all burning brightly. On the bed was a red duvet and pillow set and hundreds of petals’ and hearts’.   
Winry began to tear up, the level of detail was too much for her take in. suddenly the door shut behind her and softly muscled arms wrapped around her. She felt her husband’s head rest on her shoulders. He smelt of ink and old books.

She turned around and looked up at Ed, he leaned down and kissed her romantically.

“This is amazing Ed, I love you.” Winry

“I love you too, so much.” Ed said

She pulled away and looked down.

“Are you in the mood? I’m so sorry, I should have thought, this is all my fault, please forgive me.” Ed blabbered.

Winry put her finger on his lip and shushed him.

“I want to make this special, let me put in some effort.” Winry said. Ed looked at her confused, she kissed his lips softly. 

“Let me slip into something more comfortable.” She said with a wink and a lingering look. Ed blushed and nodded enthusiastically. “Shut your eyes for a minute.” She said.

Ed did as she requested, he felt awkward standing there with his eyes shut but knew it would be worth it.

He felt Winry’s kiss on his lips. “Open.” She said. He opened his eyes and looked around, where did she go? He saw her in the doorway. “Back in a minute.” She said

Ed checked all of the candles and petals while he waited. He tried several sexy positions and settled for leaning on his side. He couldn’t wait to see what Winry was wearing; Ed   
shut his eyes while he thought about this. Ed yawned and fell asleep; it had been a long tiring day.

“I’m ready Ed.” Winry said. She slowly opened the door, revealing herself in a sexy thigh length lilac strapless, see through nightie. Her face fell when she saw that Ed had fallen asleep. She laughed to herself, what she expected of her husband.

She shook him awake gently. “Ed, Darling, Husband.” She said. He stirred but did not wake up.

Winry huffed in irritation and silently walked down to her workshop, she came back up the stairs with a wrench in her hand.

She raised the wrench above her head, below her sleeping husband’s form. This would wake him up. She hit Ed and he sat up.

“What the shit, Winry.” He yelled. He looked around disoriented, then remembered where he was. He put his face in his hands. “I’m sorry Winry; it’s been a long day.” He   
apologised.

Winry sat next to Ed and took his hands in her own. She kissed him passionately and pinned him down in her kiss. “It’s not over yet.” She whispered in Ed’s ear.

He pulled her straps slowly down her shoulders’ “I don’t want this day to ever end.” Ed said

“How long do we have till Nina and Hugh gets home?” Winry asked, sitting up, her legs either side of Ed’s hips.

Ed sat up and their lips met. “We have all night, Al looking after them over night.” Ed said

“Let’s have some fun then.” Winry said

“Sounds like a plan.” Ed said

The couple kissed and enjoyed each other’s embrace all night long.


	7. The Holiday Part One: The Mix Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed tries to plan a family holiday . . .

Edward Elric was running around his house, trying to pack everything they needed for their summer holiday. He was riffling through his chest of draws searching for any clothes. Winry came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. Ed turned and looked at his wife, she out her hands on his taller shoulders and smiled.

“I already packed our bags because is assumed you would forget to. The workshop and house are tidy. Everything is packed, Hugh and Nina are already in the car waiting. ” Winry said

Ed leaned down and Kissed her. “I don’t tell you enough how much I love you.” Ed said

Winry pushed Ed away. “No you don’t.” she said, tapping his nose. Their lips met again. I’ll be waiting in the car, don’t be too long.” She said

Ed smiled and nodded; he tidied up the draw and went to get into the car. He shut the front door behind him and locked it, this was going to be a nice stress free holiday.

He opened the driver door and saw Winry sitting behind the wheel

“Winry, I said I’d drive!” Ed protested

“What happened the last time you drove?” Winry asked

Ed looked down embarrassed, he pouted. “Well, what about the time you nearly crashed us into a train?” Ed pointed out.

Winry looked sceptically at her husband, despite being tighter for so long her never seemed to learn. He was never going to win this.

“a. I was driving a tractor, b. I was a teenager and c. we didn’t crash into the train. Ed I’M DRIVING.” Winry said

Ed looked down at her determined face, she was so close to anger and he just wanted to have a good holiday.

“Yes dear.” He said. He got into the passenger’s side

“Were meeting Al and Mei when we get there.” Winry said

“Yay! Uncle Al!” Nina yelled

The drive took several hours and after about an hour of ‘eye spy’ Nina and Hugh turned to the classic traveling game of ‘are we there yet?’. The longer the game continued the more annoyed Ed and Winry got.

“We’ll get there when we get there.” Ed said

“Are we there yet?” Nina and Hugh retorted, Clearly enjoying their dad’s irritation.

Half an hour later of the same game Ed turned to his children.

“Shut up!” he yelled

“We will when you answer our question.” Hugh said reasonably

“What question?” Ed asked exasperated. Winry sighed, the same question they have been asking for an hour, she thought to herself. She wanted to scream aloud.

“Are we there yet? The children chimed 

Winry suddenly applied the brakes; the car skidded to a holt. She could deal with this anymore. 

“Mummy, why have we stopped?” Nina innocently

Ed braced himself. Winry turned to look at her blond children, a tight smile plastered on her face.

“Nina darling.” Winry said too calmly. 

“Yes mummy.” Nina responded

“We have stopped because mummy can’t focus on driving when you keep asking ‘ARE WE THERE YET?’” Winry exploded.

Nina and Hugh shrank back, Nina started crying and Hugh comforted her. 

“You do want a holiday don’t you?” Ed asked after about a minute. Nina and Hugh nodded through their tears. Winry took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry Nina and Hugh for yelling.” Winry said calmly.

Ed stroked her shoulder and she put her hand over his and smiled a silent apology. 

“Do you want me to drive?” He asked kindly.

Winry sighed and nodded. They switched and continued driving, with less cheer and less noise. Within two hours they arrived at their hotel. Ed parked next to Al’s car.

They got out and grabbed their cases from the boot and dragged them to the entrance, Hugh helping his younger sister with hers’. Ed talked to the lady behind the desk and they  
were shown to their rooms. Ed had booked a family room, so that he and Winry were close to their children, but still had their own space.

Ed looked at the room, two rooms joined by a door. In both rooms were two single beds. Winry looked around. “Ed, shouldn’t one room have a double?” she asked

He nodded “that’s what I booked.” He said “at least, I thought I . . .” Ed trailed off.

Winry walked up to Ed. “Watch the kids, I’ll sort this.” She said. She left the room and he went to help Nina and Hugh un-pack. 

When Winry came back up with the manger all three of them were bouncing on the beds. Winry looked at Ed with disapproval; he immediately got off and stood tall, puffing out his chest.

“You two are very childish,” Ed said to Nina and Hugh.

“We can change the bed, no problem.” The manager said to Winry, ignoring Ed.

“Thank you, how soon can you arrange that?” Winry enquired

“Two hours.” The manager said. “Please feel free to use the garden while you wait.” 

“We will thank you.” Ed said

The manager glared at him and bowed at Winry before leaving. Winry turned to Ed and put his arms up and shrugged. She punched his arm and kissed him.

“Can we go play now?” Hugh asked

“I WANT TO PLAY!” Nina yelled

“Okay we’ll go to the gardens.” Winry said

Down in the garden they found Mei and Al, they were sitting on a bench reading, Mei leaning into Al’s chest.

Nina ran over yelling “Uncle Al, Uncle Al!”

Al put the bookmark inside his book and carefully put it down, he looked up and smiled.

“I wondered when you guys were going to get here.” Al said “How was the drive?” Al asked. He thought they looked tired, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to travel with  
children. Al smiled to himself and looked to his wife . . . well maybe he’d understand sooner than he expected he would.

“It was alright,” Ed said

“Long.” Winry explained

He stood up and hugged his older brother. 

“It’s nice to see you Ed.” Al said

“You too Al.” Ed said

They broke the hug and Ed hugged Mei, while Winry gave Al a hug, before hugging Mei. Winry looked curiously at Mei; there was something different about her. She was hiding  
something.

“Can we play with you Al?” Hugh asked

Al smiled and Ed, Al, Nina and Hugh went off to play croquet. Al looked at his wife before running off after the group.

Winry smiled and sat down next Mei. She sighed and closed her eyes taking in the sunshine. She opened them and found Mei looking at her.

“What’s wrong Mei?” Winry asked

“Nothing.” Mei said looking at her lap.

Winry put her hand on Mei’s. “You don’t have to tell me, but I can tell that something is wrong. What’s wrong Mei?” Winry repeated

Mei smiled and full smile and looked at her friend.

“Me and Al are going to have a baby.” She admitted

Winry stared and pulled her friend into a hug, she was over joyed for the couple.

“That’s wonderful news!” Winry said. Mei looked down. “Are you not happy about it?” Winry asked

Mei looked up, fear in her blue grey eyes. “I’m really happy, but also I’m scared Winry,” she admitted. Winry pulled her into a hug. “When I realised, I told Al and he was so happy. I didn’t want to admit how scared I was.” Mei admitted

“Mei, I will help you. But you do have to tell Al, and to be honest with you, he’s probably as shit scared as you are.” Winry said

Mei laughed, “Do you really think so?” she asked the older blonde

“I’m married to Ed, I know so.” Winry said “Me and Ed will be there for you and Al, that’s a promise.” Winry promised

“Thanks Winry, I really appreciate it.” Mei said

“Really appreciate what?” Ed asked coming over.

Winry looked to Mei, who shook her head.

“I just promised to do Mei a favour for her.” Winry explained

Ed nodded and smiled. “Were going to head for dinner soon.” Ed explained.

Winry nodded and stood up.

“I’ll see you at dinner.” Mei said

Winry smiled and nodded and went to get changed into something nicer. At dinner, Mei and Al announced their good news, this was met with encouragement.

“Does that mean that Auntie Mei will have a baby?” Nina asked her dad

Ed nodded at his little girl.

“Can it be a girl, like me? Then we could play alchemists.” Nina said excitedly.

“You don’t get the choice darling.” Winry said, as she encouraged her youngest to eat.

The hotel had pushed the two single beds together, to solve their problem. Winry and Ed put their children to bed before getting mentally prepared for their day at the beach tomorrow.


	8. The Holiday Part Two: The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and his family enjoy time on the beach together, but can Ed keep his automail safe?

Edward Elric ran down to the beach, piggybacking his daughter as he ran. Nina laughed excitedly and her older brother ran to catch up with the pair. Winry followed behind, she was talking with Mei and Alphonse.

“You must be so excited.” Winry commented

Mei looked down to her belly, she smiled “Yeah I can’t wait.” She said with a smile. Al took her hand and gave a peck on the cheek, before running off chasing after his older   
brother. Mei blushed and smiled, she often forgot how romantic Al was.

“Al will make a great father.” Winry said

Mei nodded, knowing her friend was right, she couldn’t wait to start a family with Al.

Once they reached the beach, Winry stripped off her top and skirt, revealing a simple dark blue bikini. Ed stared at his wife boobs. Winry walked up to her husband and lifted his   
chin. Ed blushed.

“We’ve been married nine years, Ed.” Winry said

“I know, I just-” Ed said

Winry silenced her husband with a kiss.

“Come on help me with the kids,” she said

Winry and Ed helped their children change into their swimming costumes and soon all six of them were swimming in the ocean. Hugh and Nina splashed about with their dad and uncle, while Mei and Winry relaxed, enjoying the cool salty water.

Suddenly Winry stopped, she had just realised that Ed couldn’t swim with his automail on. She swam over to her husband and virtually fell into his arms.

“Hey.” He said

“Are you wearing your automail?” She asked him

“Yes of course I am Winry.” Ed said.

Winry slapped him. “Fucking hell Ed, you’ll rust it if you keep swimming.” Winry yelled 

“Oh shit.” Ed said. He kissed his wife. “Thanks Winry.” He said

He ran out of the water onto the beach and sat on the picnic blanket. Winry watched as he took of his leg, revealing a clean stump. 

Alphonse came up behind his sister-in-law. “He forget to take off his leg again?” Al asked

Winry jumped and turned. “Sorry.” Al apologised, seeing her surprise

“It’s fine Al.” she said “And yeah he did, he always does every holiday.” Winry said with a sigh.

Al put a hand on her shoulder “He never changes, does he?” Al said

“I wouldn’t have him any other way.” Winry said, with a smile

They watched as Ed stood up suddenly fell over. They all laughed which only made Ed angry.

“FINE THEN DON’T HELP ME!” he yelled

Al laughed and ran to help his brother, Ed leaned on Al as he hobbled back into the sea. He always felt vulnerable without his leg.

They swam for a while longer before stopping for lunch. Al had made everyone sandwiches.

“Dad can we bury you in the sand?” Nina asked

“When I’ve finished eating.” Ed responded.

“Wait, you have to put on sun cream first!” Winry warned

Ed finished eating and Winry rubbed sun cream into his bare back, massaging his shoulders slightly. Ed went to run and join his children.

“Hey Ed, could you do me?” Winry asked

Winry parted her hair over one shoulder, showing her back and shoulders. He nodded and she lay down on her front. He undid her bikini top and rubbed sun cream into her back,   
slowly; she moaned enjoying the sensation of her husband’s hands on her bare skin.

Ed whispered something inaudible into her ear, before going to being buried in the sand. 

Nina and Hugh buried their dad, up to his neck. Al and Mei helped for a while, before going to read, sitting near the sun bathing Winry.

“MUM! UNCLE AL! AUNTIE MEI!” Nina yelled running over to them

“Come and see what we’ve done!” Hugh said with pride.

Winry, Alphonse and Mei walked over, following the exited children. Winry looked down at her husband and snorted supressing a laugh. Nina and Hugh had made him into a   
mermaid, complete with a bikini top and tail. . Al laughed, joyfully.

“Brother, you look great.” He told Ed

“I know,” Ed said

“So manly.” Winry said, before bursting out laughting, she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

Ed looked confused. He looked from his laughing family to his giggling children. They had a mischievous look on their face. 

“What did you do?” he asked them

“We turned you into a mermaid!” Nina said

“I TOLD YOU TO MAKE ME INTO A MERMAN!” he yelled

“It was Nina’s idea.” Hugh said pointing at her

“It wasn’t.” she pouted defensively “Daddy it wasn’t, it was all Hugh.” She said pushing her brother.

He pushed her back and soon a fight erupted, Winry pulled her two children apart and held their arm, with a grip like a vice.

“I DON’T CARE WHO IT WAS! Stop this instant!” Winry yelled

“Yes mum.” Her children chimed

Winry let go and sighed, “I’m sorry. I think it’s very creative.” She said kneeling down to her children’s level.

Nina beamed at her mum and Hugh smiled proudly. She ruffled their sandy hair.

“We should head back to the hotel.” Al said

Winry nodded. “You go ahead, take Hugh and Nina with you.” She said “I’ll help get Ed out.” She explained 

“Come on, let’s go!” Al said

“Okay!” Hugh said

“Uncle Al, can I have a piggyback?” Nina asked

“Okay then.” He responded

“WHEEE!” she yelled her arms out wide, as they walked back up to the hotel.

Winry leaned down and kissed her husband. She helped dig him out slowly. Once her was nearly out she sat on top of him, he legs either side of his hips. She traced his scar with   
her finger and moved her hand down to the area above her thighs.

“Want to go swimming? I’m sure they won’t mind if were a bit late.” Winry said

Ed didn’t need to be asked twice, he sat up and virtually dragged her to the ocean. They both felt like teenagers again.

Ed and Winry turned up ten minutes later for dinner, their hair dripping wet.

“Sorry we’re late. It took longer than we expected.” Winry said sitting at the table

“You guys are really good builders,” Ed said to Nina and Hugh

“I’m sorry about making you a mermaid. It was my idea, not Hugh’s.” Nina said

Ed ruffled his daughter hair and laughed. “It’s fine darling, no harm done” he said smiling.

“Did you have fun?” Al asked

Ed and Winry looked at him and bushed, before looking awkwardly at each other.

“Turning you dad into a mermaid?” Al asked. Winry and Ed let out the breathe they didn’t know they’d been holding. They smiled at each other.

“Yes.” Hugh said

“Can we do it tomorrow?” Nin asked

“Yeah, sounds like fun.” Winry said

They ordered their food and ate.

In the evening Mei went to bed early, complaining of feeling tired. Al took Hugh and Nina down to the beach to star gaze. The sky was clear and Nina and Hugh stared in   
astonishment, they had never seen so many stars. Al pointed out all of the stars, telling his niece and nephew all about them.

Meanwhile Ed and Winry snuck off to find a quiet spot on the beach, they joined the star gazing before heading back to the hotel with the rest.

They spend the next day on the beach, and the day after at a theme park. Nina loved the log flumes the best, and Hugh’s favourite was the huge roller-coaster that went upsidown. Winry had forgotten how much she loved the roller-coasters, Ed had taken her to a smaller park on their honeymoon.

On the final day of their holiday Winry and Ed had a massage in the morning, while Mei and Al looked after the children. They switched in the afternoon. 

The journey back was faster than on the way there, Ed drove them all the way. He didn’t want a repeat of their journey there. They all returned home happy and relaxed, the holiday a success . . . well apart Ed needing a new automail, sand had got caught in the gears and the sea water had rusted it slightly. Winry was not pleased and took her time with the repairs, just to punish Ed.


	9. Secrets And Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse and Edward Elric work on a secret project, while Winry and reassure Mei about motherhood and pregnancy . . . But will Mei like her surprise, or will the Elric brothers' plan end in failure?

Mei sat across from her blonde sister in law and smiled as she sipped her tea. The baby inside her belly began kicking and she looked down, surprised, she still wasn't quite used to the idea of motherhood.

"Kicking again?" Winry asked

Mei nodded "it's happening at lot lately," mei said. She met Winry's blue eyes. "Was it the same with you, when you have Hugh and Nina?" Mei asked

Winry nodded and smiled to herself "yeah, Nina kicked a lot, I knew she would be strong." The blonde paused. "Hugh not so much, he was quieter." 

"That's very them." Mei said

The two women laughed.

Suddenly the voice of Alphonse and Edward could be heard.

"You can't tell her . . . at least not yet." Alphonse was saying.

"I promise Al, alchemists honour." Edward said

There was a silence in which Ed and Al looked at each other.

"Former alchemists' honour then." Ed said with a slight sigh

Al laughed and the two brothers entered through the front door, big smiles on their faces. 

"What are you two talking about?" Winry enquired. She knew they were up to something.

"It's a secret." Al said 

"Okay . . . " she said. She stood up and greeted her short husband with a kiss. "Me and Mei are having some tea, want some?" Winry asked

Al nodded and Winry went to go and make it, Al stopped her. 

"I'll make it, it's fine." He said kindly

"You're too kind Al." Winry said

"Coffee for me brother." Edward yelled after his brother

"I'll bring it through in a minute." Al said

Winry and Ed sat in the living room, Winry in the same spot as before, her husband next to her.

"How are you doing Mei?" Edward asked

"I'm doing alright, just a little tired" Mei admitted.

Edward nodded "Winry was just the same. When she was pregnant with Hugh, she was angry all the time." Ed said with a laugh

Winry hit him with a small wrench. "That's because you weren't helping me!" She yelled

"I know and we talked it through, we were much more prepared for Nina." Ed admitted

Mei smiled. "Al is always attentive to my needs, were even going to hold them in both Xing and Amestris traditions." She said

"You two will be fine, me and ed didn't even know what we were doing at all. But you and Al . . . You'll be great parents." Winry said

"I just worry he'll love our child more than me." Mei said

"Mei, Al loves you more than the world, he would do anything for you . . ." Ed said. 

Alphonse Elric had spend the last three hour talking about how excited her was to be a father and how much he loved Mei. Ed was very much reminded of Maes Hughes as they painted the nursery walls, as a surprise for Mei.

Al came in with the drink and ed thanked his brother. The younger Elric brother sat next to Mei and put his arm around her. 

"Alright?" He asked her

She nodded and leaned into her husband.

"Ed do you remember when Winry went into labour?" Al asked

Winry looked at ed, he'd better say yes or she would hit him again.

" . . . Of course I do." He said after a pause

Winry glared at her short husband.

"I remember you bringing a scientific journal with you. . . To pass the time, i think you said." Winry said

"What else was I meant to do?" Ed asked

Winry hit him and Al laughed.

"I had to drive you to the midwife because Ed forgot to re-fill the petrol tank on your car." Al said

Winry sat forward "yeah . . . And he turned up late."

"I got there in time to see Hugh being born." Ed pouted like a child.

Winry laughed loudly "And the midwife thought you were my husband." She said pointing at Al.

Mei looked to Al and smiled, they would be fine. 

"When Nina was born I was more helpful." Ed pointed out proudly.

Winry looked at her husband and kissed his cheek "as nice as it was to help me with my work, you don't really know anything about fixing automail. . . It was more inconvenient, because I had to redo everything you did." She said "I was behind for weeks . . ." Winry recalled.

"Then you closed the workshop for two weeks, just to get it done." Ed said. 

"I'm sorry," ed said

"You try ed, that's all that matters." Winry said kissing him on the lips.

Mei yawned.

"Are you feeling tired?" Winry asked

Mei nodded.

"Maybe you and Al should head home?" She suggested 

"NO!" Ed and Al yelled in unison.

Winry and Mei looked confused. The two brothers stood up. 

Al kissed his wife sweetly. "Stay here a little longer, we just need to finish what we were doing." He said

"We'll call you when we're done." Ed said

"Okay . . ." Winry said, unsure.

The two blonde brothers left.

Winry looked to Mei. "What was that about?" Mei asked

"I don't know," Winry admitted. "But they're definitely up to something." She said looking toward the door.

The two talked for a few more hours, Winry sharing her pregnancy advice and reassuring Mei. The younger girl seemed excited by the prospect of motherhood, by the end.

Meanwhile at Alphonse's house.

"Help me with this cot Al." Ed asked

Al noodled and fixed the cot together. Ed looked enviously at his younger brother, he still missed being able to do alchemy.

Al smiled and put all of the other furniture together.

"Let's get painting!" Al said cheerfully.

They got out the brushes and paint pots. 

"Your loving this aren't you?" Ed asked

"I can't wait Ed." Al said, beaming with the glow of fatherhood.

"How's works going?" Ed asked

"Really good, I'm working on a new theory of travelling using alchemy." Al said

Ed was confused "how could you travel . . . Using alchemy?" He asked

Al put down his paintbrush, "me and Mei are working in this one together. my theory . . . And at this stage, thats all it is. Is that if you could create two transmutation circles then travel between them. We still need to do research before testing, but using a combination of Alchemy and alkestry . . . It might become a new form of travel. No more trains. Imagine that." Al said enthusiastically 

"No more trains!" Ed let the thought sink in and smiled. 

The two brother recalled their many train journeys together.

"If you get it to work you call them . . . Portals." Ed suggested

"I like the sound of that, but that's only an if, not a when." Al said

. . . 

"Are you working on anything new, Winry?" Mei asked

"A new leg for Ed and a few repairs for old customers." Winry said "I'm working with a new, lighter, stronger metal. I think it will suit ed better. He's always breaking them." She said. "What about you?" 

"Me and Al are working on a new form of travel using alchemy and alkestry, it's al's theory, but I'm going to help out as much as I can." Mei said

Winry nodded, "would it be safe?" She asked

"Well we still need to do researched before controlled testing, but if we can work it out . . . Probably. We'd want to make sure it was, especially after the success of human transmutation." Mei said with slight sarcasm.

Winry smiled but inside her stomach lurched, ed once told what really happened when they transmuted thier mum.

. . . 

"What are you working on these days, brother?" Al asked ed

"Do you remember when we were told everything and everyone is connected?" Ed asked

Al nodded

"I'm finding out if it's true." Ed said

"I wish you look, that's a big thing to look into." Al said

"I'm all about the big things!" Ed said

Al patted his shorter brothers head and smiled. Ed growled back, irritated, before pushing Al's arm playfully.

Al looked at the furniture. "I think we're done." He said

Ed nodded and stood up. "Let's call Mei, Winry, Nina and Hugh over." He said

"I'll make dinner." Al said

"I'll finish up here and put all of the blankets and toys in." Ed said

. . . .

A few hours later, Ed and his family sat across from Al and Mei. They ate the meal that al had prepared.

After they had finished, Al stood up. 

"It's time to tell you the truth, today me and ed were working on something." Al said. "Mei, I'm going to show you first, then the rest can see." 

Mei followed her husband, tentatively, taking his hand. He let her to the nursery and opened the door. He was buzzing with excitement.

Mei stared and put her hands to her mouth. She hugged Al and kissed him, burying her face into his shoulder. When they parted, he noticed she was crying.

He wiped her tears "what's wrong, don't you like it?" He asked concerned

She shook her head, "i love it . . . I just, I don't deserve you, Al. You're too good to me." She said

"I love you Mei and I always will." Al said kissing her passionately.

"I love you too Alphonse," she said "I can't wait to have a baby with you." Mei said

Al picked up Mei and spun her. "I love you so much." He said

She laughed and the couple kissed again.

The couple then showed Winry, Hugh and Nina the new nursery. They loved it and everyone was so proud of Al and Ed.

"You did good today." Winry said. She kissed her husband as she sat up in bed.

"So did you, Mei seemed much happier after spending the day with you," Ed commented

"Family means looking out for each other," Winry said. 

She yawned "Sleep well Ed. I love you." She said after a minute.

"I love you too Winry." Ed said

They turned off their light and settled down to sleep.


	10. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse asks his older brother to babysit while him and Mei go away for the night . . . but will Ed be able to look after a baby on his own?

Edward Elric opened the door on his younger brother Alphonse, Mae and their daughter Jiaying.

“Come on in.” He said.

Al and Mae stepped inside and Mae, who was carrying her baby in a Moses basket, placed Jia on the sofa. Mae kissed her daughters forehead and gave her, her favourite toy; a panda plushie.

“You’re alright to look after her for the night? Me and Mae don’t want to miss this conference.” Alphonse asked his shorter brother.

Ed enthusiastically patted his brothers back. “I’ll be fine.” He said with a smile.

Mae walked over to Ed “Thank you for doing this, Ed. I know it’s short notice.” She said, glancing over to her precious daughter.

Two days ago Edward had received a call from his brother asking if he could look after Jia. Ed had been looking forward to a quiet weekend but was happy to help out.

“We haven’t had much time together recently.” Al admitted.

Ed laughed, knowing the feeling. 

“I’ve left a bag with several changes of clothing, a bottle which, make sure you heat it up and clean properly. And there are some toys and blankets and lots of nappies.” Mae said.

“You have our number and the number for the conference centre, so any emergencies . . .” Alphonse said.

Ed nodded. “I will call you.” 

“Will you be alright with Hugh and Nina away on their school trip and Winry off buying parts?” Al asked.

“I’ll be fine, I want Winry to have a good weekend, she loves Rush Valley! And Hugh and Nina are with their school, so I have no worries there.” Ed said.

Alphonse nodded. “We should get going.” He said. “Sorry that we can’t stop for longer!” 

“Don’t worry about it! Say hi to colonel bastard if you see him.” 

Alphonse moved toward his daughter and picked her up, he looked into her golden eyes and hugged her close. “Mummy and daddy are going away for a night. We’ll be back for you tomorrow Jia.” He said smiling. He held up his daughter and kissed her, she squirmed and laughed and Al joined in. “I love you.” He told his daughter with so much affection.  
Mae tapped his shoulder and Al handed Jia to Mae. He wiped the tear from his eyes, he was going to miss her. Mae smiled at Al and hugged and kissed her daughter before placing her back in the Moses basket. “Mummy loves you too.” She said.

Mae looked at Al and took his hand and led him away, he was so attentive as a father. 

“Have a good conference, we’ll be fine!” Ed said.

Al and Mae left and Ed picked up his niece and waved them off. 

Ed turned to Jia and tickled her belly, she laughed and Ed put her back in her basket.

The next few hours passed with ease, Jia switched between playing with her panda toy and being tickled by her uncle, while Ed read a science journal. Suddenly Jia started crying, Ed sniffed the air and grimaced, she needed her nappy changing. 

He went into the bag and set up a mini nappy changing station on the living room carpet. He picked up his niece and shhhed her as he carefully placed her down. He undid her dress and the poppers on her undergarments, the smell getting worse. Taking off the nappy he put it to one side and focused on cleaning her up. Jia started to squirm wanting to crawl away, but not yet able to. “Oh no you don’t!” Ed said. She began to cry louder. “I’m sorry, just bear with me.” Ed whispered. Ed started to panic; he hadn’t had to put a nappy on anyone in years. He grabbed the clean nappy and put it on her, holding her so that she couldn’t move.

“There!” he said triumphantly. He did up the poppers and dress and held her up. “Is that better?” he asked.

Jia stopped crying and looked up at her uncle, she cried louder. Ed took a deep breath and calmed himself. 

He held her on his shoulder as he went into the back and grabbed the bottle, hoping that she was hungry. He warmed it up and sat down on the sofa, feeding her slowly, but she was hungry and soon the bottle was gone. Ed smiled, relived, memories of his children returning to him. 

Jia yawned and burped and Ed put her in her cot. He tucked her in a blanket and kissed her forehead. As he pulled away she grabbed his finger.

Ed looked down at his niece, so intelligent and precious. She looked back at him with her golden eyes and smiled. Her hand loosened it’s grip and fell and she fell asleep. Ed smiled at her and went make himself some dinner.

. . . . . . .

After giving Jia a finally feed of the evening and putting her pyjamas on her, he set up her Moses basket in his room, so that he could make sure that she was okay in the night.

He kissed her good night and left, leaving the door slightly ajar. He went go do work but heard crying. He went to go and see what was wrong, but stopped himself. What was it Winry said when Hugh and Nina were babies . . . “Let them cry.” 

Ed sat down, he would give it five minutes. He took a deep breath and focused on his research, but as Jia’s crying got louder, Ed found it harder and harder to focus. The words just weren’t going in! He sighed and put his papers down, he wasn’t going to get anything done tonight.

He stood up, seven minutes had passed. He went upstairs and picked up Jia, he sat on his bed and rocked her. nothing. He rocked her more gently and she began to play with his hair. He began to sing softly, a lullaby he sang to his children, the same one his mother sang to him and Al when they were children.

“Der Mond ist aufgegangen,  
Die goldnen Sternlein prangen  
Am Himmel hell und klar; . . .”

“The moon has risen,  
The little golden stars shine  
In the heavens so clear and bright”

(German Lullaby, Matthias Claudius)

He sang the four verses, not realising how well he remembered them. He sang it through till he could her Jia’s soft breathing on his neck. He looked down and saw that she was asleep, Ed smiled. As carefully as he could he put her in her basket, and gently wrapped the blanket around her.

Within minutes he crashed himself . . . he was exhausted.

. . . . . . 

When Ed awoke it was still dark outside. He sorted out Jia’s nappy, bottle and changed her clothes in sleepy ignorance of a new parent. He was so tired!  
He gave Jia her panda and tried to complete the work, he failed to do yesterday.

. . . . . . . .

In the evening Winry came home with two boxes full of parts. She opened the door and bought them into the living.   
Suddenly Jia started crying; Ed ran from his office and picked her. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise you were looking after Jia.” Winry said apologetically.

Ed hugged her awkwardly and gave her a kiss. “It was short notice.” Ed admitted.

Winry took Jia. “I remember when ours were this small.” She said.

“It’s hard to think isn’t it? How things change . . .” Ed said his attention turning to his own thoughts.

“Ed?” Winry asked.

Ed snapped into focus. “Sorry I was miles away.” He said. Winry laughed. “How was your trip?”

“It was good, I got several months of supplies and something special for your leg!” Winry enthused.

“Does that mean I’ll be on crutches for a few days?” Ed asked.

Winry hit him with a spanner “I was just trying to give you a nice present.” She pouted.

Ed rubbed his head. “I know and I appreciate it.” He said standing up. He leaned down and kissed his wife, his arms reaching round her neck as hers reached around his waist.

Suddenly the doorbell went. “It’s probably Al and Mei.” Ed said.

“I’ll get it!” Winry said.

“That might be you’re mummy and daddy.” Ed said to Jia.

Alphonse and Mei came in. After an exchanging of hugs and a round of tea they talked about the various adventures they’d been on. Mae and Al, the conference and Winry her time in Rush Valley.

“Mustang was leading it, he says hi back.” Al said.

“Roy?” Ed asked “I bet it was lit.” he said.

Winry punched him, but laughed.

“How was Rush Valley?” Al asked.

“Amazing, I would live there if I could . . .” Winry said.

“When do Hugh and Nina get back?” Mae asked.

“They get back tomorrow.” Ed said “I’m picking them up from the school at six, while Winry makes dinner”

“Why am I making dinner?” Winry asked.

“Because every time I cook I nearly burn down the house!” Ed pointed out.

“You’re not that bad brother.” Al said.

“He really is.” Winry commented.

Jia yawned and everyone looked at her. 

“We should get her to bed.” Alphonse said.

Mae nodded and grabbed the basket. “Thanks again for looking after her.” she said to Ed.

“That’s alright. They’re so sweet when they’re that small.” Ed admitted. 

Everyone looked to Jia who smiled at the grownups around her, enjoying the attention. 

An exchange of hugs and goodbyes’ after which Ed saw them out. 

. . . . . .

Ed yawned and leaned against the wall.

“Tired?” Winry asked coming up to him and hugging him. Ed nodded. “I missed you.” She said.

“I would’ve missed you if I hadn’t been so busy.” Ed said.

Winry kissed her husband. “I know. You’re a good dad, Ed.”

“You really think so?” Ed asked. Winry nodded. Ed smiled. 

“Were alone now till tomorrow evening . . .” Winry pointed out.

Ed nodded “Yes we are!” he said and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

“This is just like our wedding night!” Winry laughed.

“But the other way round, and we were both sober!” Ed laughed. 

As much as he liked being by himself, he loved being with his family.


	11. Market Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Elric takes his youngest daughter, Nina, shopping with him, but can the pair stay out of trouble?

Winry forced a shopping list into her husband’s hand, Ed looked down. He was always surprised at how strong she was. “Make sure you follow this list.” She said.

“I will.” Ed said.

Winry gave him and knowing look and kissed his lips. “I’ll see you soon.” She said.

Ed nodded. “I won’t be long, don’t worry.” He said.

Ed put on his coat and felt a hand tug on the brown sleeve. Nina looked up at her dad with her golden eyes. “Can I go to?” she asked him.

“To the market?” he asked.

Nina, now five, nodded with determination.

“Won’t that be boring?” Ed asked his youngest.

“Not if I’m with daddy it won’t!” she beamed with a brilliant smile.

“Ok, go tell your mummy that you’re coming along as well.” Ed said. Nina ran off and ran back as quickly as she left. “Ready?”

Nina got her breath back. “Mummy said that you have to follow the list.” She said.

Ed laughed and held his hand which Nina took. “Let’s go!”

They walked down the road, Nina chatting away about how exciting it was going shopping with daddy! Suddenly Nina stopped at the top of the village. 

Edward looked down and saw the busy market, he looked down to his daughter, she looked scared. He knelt beside her. “What’s wrong?”

Suddenly Nina started crying. “I don’t want to go, I’m scared.” She cried. Ed gave her a hug, he didn’t to turn back now that he was nearly there. “I want to go home!” she yelled.

Ed forced a smile. “Tell you what? Why don’t I give you a piggyback through the market and I’ll let you pick out some sweets.”

Nina’s eyes lit up, she wiped her tears. “Really?” she asked.

Ed nodded, he stood up and adjusted his bag. “I promise.” He said.

“I can really have sweets?” she asked. Ed nodded. “Yay! Piggyback and sweets!”

Ed let Nina jump onto his back and picky backed her down the hill while she chanted a little song.

“Sweets, sweets I love sweets . . .” 

The market was packed as Ed and his daughter made their way through the crowds of people. Nina pointed at a sweet stall. “I want them!” she insisted.

“We’ll get sweet after we’ve got everything on the list.” Ed said. “You know what your mum is like.” 

Nina pouted but nodded. Winry Elric was not someone to mess with.

Edward walked over to the fruit and veg stall and was looking at the veg.

“Can I help you with anything?” A woman in a green apron asked him.

“I think I’m alright, but thank you.” Ed said, smiling at the woman.

“Hi! I’m shopping with my dad.” Nina told her.

“You must be a very helpful young lady.” The woman said.

“Oh I am!” Nina said.

Ed put his daughter down. “Nina do you want to help me?” Nina nodded. “Okay, can you grab me six apples. You can pick them.” He said.

Nina ran and returned carefully carrying six apples in a pyramid, she nearly tripped but Ed managed to catch her and the apples as well.

“Be careful Nina!”

“I AM!” 

Nina put the fruit in the back and Ed sent her for the next item. This continued till they had everything they need, Ed paid and thanked the lady.

“SWEEEEETS!” Nina yelled as they walked away from the stall.

“Not yet we still need a few more things.” Ed said.

After getting flour, sugar, milk and bread and other raw ingredients they went to the butchers. Ed looked down on the list, it didn’t specify which meat.

“Nina, what meat should we get?” Ed asked.

“Hugh likes chicken, I like cows and so does mummy, you like chickens too.” She said slowly, thinking through each person carefully.

Ed nodded. “Your very clever for remembering all of that.” he said. Nina beamed at her dad as he ruffled her hair. He paid for the meat and checked the list.

“Look Nina.” Ed said showing the crossed off list. 

“Does that mean?” 

“Yes, you can some sweets now.” Ed said.

“YAAASSS!” Nina raised her arms in triumph.

They went to sweet shop and Nina’s eyes grew three sizes as she walked through the door. She wandered around the shop several times, inspecting every sweet with care before coming back with three bags of sweets.

Ed looked at his daughter confused. “Nina I said you could have one, three is too many. Put two of them back.”

Nina huffed. “Daddy you’re an idiot. The others are for Hugh and Mummy, they like sweets too.” She reasoned.

Ed smiled and took the bags from her. “Ok then. Why don’t you pick something for me? I know you’ll make the right decision.” 

Nina took on the challenge and she waked around several times before turning up with two more bags. “I couldn’t decide between these two.” She said.

Edward looked at the sweets; one was a bag of milk bottles, the other toffee bon bons. Ed loved milk bottles as much as he loved milk. He looked from one bag to the other and then to his daughters cheeky face. He pointed to the bon bons and she sighed relieved.

“I thought it would be those.” She said.

“Then why pick up the milk bottles?” he asked.

Nina looked away. ”Mummy said you used to have hissy fits when you didn’t want to drink your milk.”

Ed smiled. “When I was a kid yeah, but I’m a grown up now. I may not like them but other people do.” he said.

They walked from the shop after paying for the sweets. 

“Dad?”

“Yes Nina?”

“Are you short because you didn’t drink your milk?” she asked. Ed stopped walking “I’m not short anymore.” He said and picked up his daughter, tickling her. “D dad, stop. Stop it!” she laughed. “STOP!” she said.

Ed put her down. “Come on let’s get home and show mum and Hugh our surprise.” 

“Just don’t ruin it! And drink more milk! You’ll grow even taller then!” Nina said holding onto her dad’s hand.

“I won’t” he said.

When they arrived home, Ed put away the shopping with Nina’s help.

Winry came out of her workshop and Nina ran and wrapped her arms around her mum’s legs. “Dad and me got a present for everyone!” she announced.

“Okay, go and get your brother and you can give them to everyone.”

Nina ran off and Winry came into the kitchen and hugged her husband from behind. “Did Nina convince you to buy sweets?” she asked.

Ed gulped and Winry leaned next to him on the kitchen counter. She looked up at Ed “Maybe . . .” he said. She rolled her eyes and sighed, she was unsurprised.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asked. He leaned down and kissed her. 

“You came home alive.” Winry said. The couple smiled at each other, Winry pulled away “They’re not allowed any till after dinner.” She said as she went to sit in the living room.

“I’ll bring us some tea.” Ed yelled a great big smile on his face.

Ed bought through tea as Nina stood in front of her family and handed out the bags of sweets. 

Winry took the sweets of everyone. “You can have three now and the rest after dinner.”

Everyone ate their ration and eagerly waited for dinner, so that they could have the rest. Nina kept moaning about it but stopped when Ed reminded her that she could still have them just “not yet”, a concept she was struggling to understand.

After dinner she ate them like she’d never eaten anything in her life. 

“Thank you for your help today Nina,” Ed said as he tucked his daughter into bed.

“It was fun.” She said.

“Good to hear.” He said. “Goodnight Nina, sleep well.” 

“Goodnight dad.” She said.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room and turning the light off.

“Wait, leave it on. I’ll turn it off when I’ve finished reading my alchemy book.” 

“Okay, don’t stay up too late.” Ed said as he shut the door with the promised he would check on her, he knew what he was like when he was younger.

Winry checked on Nina an hour later, she had fallen asleep, the book in her hands. She tucked her daughter up close and carefully put the book on the bedside table. Winry smiled, she was glad that Ed was such a good and patient father. She shut the door quietly and went to bed herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end this story soon, i'm just trying to think of a really good finale :)


	12. Coughs and Sneezes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward develops a cold and struggles to finish his work.

Edward Elric sat in his office and sneezed for the tenth time that morning, his eyes were tired and his mind felt groggy. He re-read the same sentence for the tenth time, the words not registering, Ed felt like they were just floating around him in no clear order. Winry watch him from the doorway. She smiled and put her arms around his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” she asked. 

Ed turned to look at his wife and smiled sleepily. “I’m fine I just need to get this finished.”

He sneezed again and Winry pulled back. 

“Are you sure?” Winry asked. “You don’t look too well.” She put a hand to his forehead and felt how warm it was. “Go to bed Ed.” 

“I’m fine Winry honestly.” He insisted.

Winry put her hands on her hips. “I don’t recall that being a question.” She said.

Ed gulped and looked at Winry, he nodded. “Yes Ma’m.” he said. He organised his paperwork and went to their bedroom. 

Winry heard a thud and found Ed sprawled at the top of the stairs. Winry helped him up with a sigh. “I guess I’m not okay.” Ed said.

Winry helped him into bed and took his temperature. 

“It’s running high. But it’s just a cold so you should be fine.” Winry said looking at the thermometer in her hand.

“Thank you for looking after me.” Ed pulled her into a kiss but she pulled away. 

“I’m not getting your cold.” She said. She kissed his forehead. “Get some rest.” 

. . . . . . . . 

Ed felt horrible when he woke up, he looked around and saw his daughter’s golden eyes looking at him. 

“Daddy are you okay?” Nina asked. She jumped on the bed and Ed winced. 

Winry ran unto the room grabbed her daughter. “Why not find out where Hugh is.” Winry suggested.

“What about Dad?” she asked.

“I’ll look after your dad.” Winry said.

“Ok.” Nina said. She kissed Ed’s cheek. “Get better soon dad.” 

Nina skipped away.

“She’s growing quickly.” Ed commented.

“You never did.” Winry commented.

Ed looked at her. “I GREW EVENTUALLY!” 

“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!” Winry retorted.

The argument lasted for a few minutes, until they noticed a presence in the doorway.

Hugh walked in. “UMM?” he said.

“Yes Hugh, what is it?” Ed asked.

“Uncle Al is here. Nina phoned him.” 

“Thanks Hugh for telling me.” Hugh came further in. “Are you going to be okay dad?” he asked.

Ed nodded, “it’s just a cold. I’ll be fine in a few days.”

There was a knock at the door and Winry went to let Alphonse in.

“Is Ed okay?” He asked, hugging her.

“It’s only a cold, he’ll be fine.” Winry responded more sharply than she intended. There was a pause between them, Al was used to be worried about his brother and hearing Nina’s call made him come over immediately. “Sorry . . . but he will fine in a few days.” Winry said.

Al nodded. “Are you okay?” 

Winry nodded and Al followed her up the stairs. 

“Are you okay Ed? Nina phoned, she was concerned.” Al said.

Ed laughed, “How many time have you visited me when I was ill?”

Al laughed “Too many brother.”

“Honestly I’m going to be fine,” just let me rest for a while. 

“That’s what you said when you fourteen and severely injured.” Alphonse retorted.

“At least you’re you.” Ed said. 

The brothers both nodded both knowing what Ed meant.

“I’m staying for dinner; I’ll make it like mum used.” The younger Elric brother said.

Ed nodded. “Better taste the same.” He said with a smile. 

. . . . . . . .

While Ed slept Alphonse made some dinner with Nina helping her pick the right ingredients.

“So your mummy used to make this for you?” Nina asked.

“When she was still alive.” Alphonse said.

“Is this soup special?” the blonde girl asked.

Al nodded at his niece. “Do you want to know a secret?” he whispered. Nina nodded enthusiastically and came closer. “It has magic healing properties.”

“SO DADDY WILL GET BETTER!” Nina yelled.

Al nodded and put a finger over his lips. Nina nodded and copied him. The two were giggling as Winry walked in.

“How’s it coming?” she asked.

“Nearly there.” Al said.

“I’ll get dad!” Nina yelled.

Winry stopped her daughter. “I’ll help Ed, you set the table with Hugh.”

Nina nodded seriously.

Winry put a hand on Al’s shoulder. “Thank you.” She said.

Al smiled at her “It’s fine, with the anniversary of the promise day coming up . . .”

“It’s important to remember the little things.”

. . . . . . . . 

After a lovely dinner and the sharing of memories Uncle Alphonse went home and Winry put the kids to bed.

Ed was tucked in when Winry found it.

“I’m glad Al came over.” Ed admitted.

Winry nodded. “Are we all heading to the celebration?” she asked.

Ed thought for a minute and nodded. “It’s important they know.”

Winry got under the duvet next to Ed “Are you sure, Nina and Hugh are still so young.”

Ed nodded and hugged Winry. “It’s important they know. They just think I’m a scientist.” Ed said with a laugh. “Anyway they still have to meet colonel bastard.” 

Winry hit him and they laughed.

“You’re still the same short boy I fell in love with.” She said.

“And you’re still the same aggressive girl who waited for me.” Ed said.

They kissed and Ed pulled away. “Oh, I thought you weren’t going to kiss me.” 

Winry pouted “You’ll just have to make some of Al’s magic soup and rub vapour rub on my chest then.” She said.

Ed leaned on Winry’s chest. “I think I can do that.” he said. 

“I was going to get it anyway moron,” She said.

. . . . . . . . . .

A few days later Ed felt much better and after nursing Winry and then Hugh and finally Nina they were cold free, for a while at least.


	13. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years have passed since the promised day and Furuh Mustang has organised an exhibition to commemorate the day. Will Ed and Al be able to face seeing the past again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has been two years in the making and i'm sad to see it end. It has been one of my favourite stories to work and i'm so thankful for everyone who reads it! I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

The exhibition hall in central was booming, fifteen years after The Promised Day and the current fuhrer, Fuhrer Mustang had set up a special exhibition to celebrate the hero’s and talk about the great change that happened in Amestris.

Everyone who’d been involved in the promised day had been invited. The general public mingled around with members of Amestris military and alchemists and alkahestrists. There was great excitement among the people of Amestris. They walked around and talked among themselves.

Edward walked around the space, holding Nina’s hand tightly. She liked looking at all of the pictures and maps and plans. Ed stopped and looked at the map of Amestris, it had all been so obvious . . . and yet they hadn’t worked it out for so long. 

“Look at that daddy!” Nina yelled. She ran off and bumped into a tall muscled man with a neat blonde moustache. He looked intently at Edward Elric’s daughter; Nina shrank back and hid behind her brother. 

“Edward! How you’ve grown!” Armstrong cried and hugged Ed. 

“You haven’t changed Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong.” Winry laughed.

Alex put Ed down and he introduced Armstrong to his family.

“I bet you both want to be alchemists when you grow up.” Armstrong remarked to Nina and Hugh.

Nina beamed and nodded. “I want to be like daddy and uncle Al!”

“I want to be a mechanic or engineer.” Hugh said proudly. He loved working with hands and making things like his mum did, he watched her making automail for as long as he could remember.

Armstrong beamed. “I’m sure you’ll both be amazing at that.” he said.  
“Daddy why was that man so tall?” Nina asked.

“Because he drank his milk when he was a kid” Winry said. She glanced at Ed who laughed.

“What so funny Fullmetal?” Roy asked walking behind him. 

Ed turned and hugged the alchemist. “Colonel Basta-, Colonel. How are you?”

Roy looked at the still shorter man, a dry tone to expression. 

“Oh I’m sorry. It’s General now isn’t it? Or is that just the benefit of having high up friends?”

“Come on Fullmetal, you know you’re just jealous that I can do this.” Roy lit a spark by clicking his fingers. Nina and Hugh stared intently at the flame, like they had just discovered fire for the first time.

Ed let his head hang in defeat, as much as he’d learnt to live without it, he still missed alchemy.

“Roy do you mind not giving these two too many ideas.” Winry said.

Roy smiled and let the flame die. “I promised Riza I wouldn’t anyway.”

“Where is she?” Edward asked.

“Backstage getting ready, this is something she wanted to be perfect.” Roy said.

“Let’s go say hi.” Winry said.

The dark haired blame alchemist led them through the exhibition toward the stage area. They were all looking forward to the furuh’s speech.

Ed stopped as he saw his brother looking at the same thing that Ed had avoided seeing. “I’ll catch you up.” he half murmured to Winry, who nodded only half listening. 

Ed walked up to his younger brother. “Al?” Ed said softly. But Al just stared at the suit of armour that had once been his body. He dreaded to think what was going on in his head.

Mei grabbed Ed’s wrist. “Give him a minute.” She said. Ed nodded and followed her, both were as concerned as the other.

Al reached out and touched the hand of the suit, it was so cold . . . He hoped that he’d never come across as cold when it had been his body.

“It’s like looking in a mirror.” Al said as he wiped a tear from his eye. He took a deep breathe. This was his body and now everything was ok. He felt his hand, warm skin, as human as he’d always been, even when he had been a metal suit.

“Are you ok?” 

“Are you alright.” 

Al smiled at his wife and brother and picked up his daughter from the baby carrier. He let Jai touch the armour, little hands pushed against the helmet and shoulder pieces. Al met his daughters golden eyes with his own. 

“This was your daddy.” He said. He didn’t expect her to understand, but she gargled, which made Al smile more. One day he would tell her.

. . . . . . . . . .

It was almost time for the exhibition to officially open. Ed, Winry, Hugh, Nina, Al, Mei and Alex were sat in the audience waiting to hear Mustang’s speech.

Meanwhile backstage, Roy sat bouncing a toddler with dark hair on his lap, while a small Amestris boy drew on the floor. The boy finished his drawing and stood up and tapped Riza on the shoulder. 

“What is it?” she asked. She was so nervous, but she was always like this before big speaking arrangements. 

“I drew you a picture mum.” He said. 

She looked at it and smiled, it was a picture of her at a podium with everyone clapping. Immediately her tension was diffused “Thank you, I love it.” she hugged her adopted son and told him to show his dad. 

Roy complemented the picture and they wished Riza luck, but Roy knew that she didn’t need it. Afterall she was a born leader. 

Roy picked up his youngest and gave his wife a kiss before leaving to go and join Ed and Winry who had saved him and his son a seat. Ed smirked mischievously at Roy as he checked his son sat before he did. “Shut up Fullmetal. I’ve seen the way you coo over your children” Roy said. 

“Now presently the fuhrer herself, Riza Mustang.” Havok’s booming voice bellowed. Riza stepped forward.

As she gave her introduction speech about overcoming hardship and growing from the ashes, something which made Roy smile.

“This is a new Amestris and we are working each day to becoming better.” The Furuh concluded her speech and gave a bow before leaving the stage. She looked down at her hand; it was shaking.

The crowd applauded as she left and stood up to further enjoy the exhibition.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Ed was looking at the special tribute to all the soldiers who they lost in their final battle including a special mention of Maes Hughes. 

“He was a real hero wasn’t he?” a girl commented. Ed looked at her, he knew her but he . . . just . . . couldn’t . . . remember . . . where. She looked like she was around 20 with brown bobbed hair.

“Have we met before?” Ed asked.

The young woman smiled, it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t recognise her. “I’m Elicia, Elicia Hughes.” She stretched out her hand enthusiastically. Ed’s eyes grew wide and he shook her hand finally seeing the resemblance; her eyes lit up in the exact same way Maes Hughes had.

“It’s been a long time.” He commented, she nodded and they looked at the picture of Hughes. “Your dad was a brave man Elicia.” 

She nodded again. “I wish he was still here.” she commented “But I know that he helped solve the puzzle. He was a brave man!”

“He’ll never be forgotten.” Ed said. Especially not Hughes he thought.

The pair were lost in thought as they looked at the other soldiers, all good men and women. Neither were sad as they looked at all the people, today wasn’t about mourning, it was for celebrating. Elicia had so much pride in Maes, it made Ed smile to think how proud he would be of her if he were still here. 

Suddenly the doors swung open and everyone turned to see what was happening. Several security guards in Xingese fashion entered the room followed by Emperor Ling with Lan walking beside him. Both were dressed in clothing that only royalty would wear. 

He walked up to Ed and smiled. “I see that you’re still as short as you ever were.” Ling commented as Lan went to have a look around. 

Ed raised a fist. “Just because you’re an emperor, doesn’t mean I won’t punch you.” Ed said angrily through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the pair broke into laughter.

“You’ve not changed one bit.” Ling commented.

“It’s actually nice to see you again.” Ed said.

“Same to you. I’m going to have a look round. Please excuse me.” Ling said. He moved past Ed followed by some of his security team.

“Well done.” Winry said with more sarcasm than was intended.

Ed just smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry about me Winry.” He said.

“I spent too long doing that to stop now.” Winry pointed out. 

Ed couldn’t really argue with that and said nothing in response.

Lan walked around, she was partly glad to be away from all of the glitz and glamour of being Empress in the palace. She kept a wary eye on Ling, years had passed since their adventure in Amestris but that didn’t stop her from protecting her Emperor.

“Long time no see.” Mae said with a bow to Lan. 

“It’s nice to see you Mae.” Lan bowed back “Who’s this?” She asked warmly looking at Jai.

“It’s Jai, my daughter.” Mei said proudly.

“She is very cute.” Lan said as she played affectionately with Jai.

“She takes after Al in that respect.” Mae said with a broad smile.

Mae and Lan looked around together and were joined by Al and Ling who were talking intently about something that Mei didn’t catch.

“It’s a shame that were here for such a short time, Amestris has so much to offer.” Lan commented.

“When are you heading back?” Al asked.

“In a few days is the weather is good enough for traveling, the road was terrible. We should have arrived yesterday but were a day late.” Ling explained. 

Al laughed and Ling and Lan looked a him confused. “I thought you were just making a big entrance because you’re Ling.” He said.

“I’ve grown much since I was a young prince. Which reminds me, your both very welcome to join us for dinner as are Ed and Winry.” Ling said politely.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

“How can we decline an offer like that?” Ed commented to Winry as they walked to where Ling had directed them.

“You know we can’t. ooh isn’t this nice.” Winry commented.

Ling and Lan enjoyed dining with Ed , Winry, Mae and Al and their children. Maes and Nina kept asking questions about the exhibition, some of them they could answer and others like Homunculus might be an explanation for another day.

“Please come and visit us in the east sometime. You’re always welcome.” Ling told them.

“We’ll definitely take you up on that one.” Al said. He and Mae wanted to ensure that Jai had a good understanding of both Amestris and Xing as she was a mix of both cultures.

“It’s so strange that fifteen years have passed.” Ed said.

“And yet you look so much older.” Ling commented.

Ed’s eyes darkened and Winry put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. “And yet it feels like nothing has changed.” He said after a moment.

Ling laughed, he always liked Ed and Al. “Everything worked out in the end.” He reminisced.

“The world goes on and we keep doing what we love.” Ed said.

Soon after they said goodbye to Ling and Lan and promised to visit soon. Ed, Winry, Maes and Nina returned to their hotel as did Al, Mae and Jai. A few days later after a few days of sightseeing Edward and his family returned home.

The exhibition lasted for a month longer and was a success. No one quite knew how they had managed to stop the world from ending fifteen years ago but all Edward Elric knew was that he loved his family. He was happily married with two smart children and a heathy brother who was also enjoying his own life. Ed may have failed at many things in his life but he knew that no lesson was without pain, when you can overcome any obstacle you truly have a strong heart. And by now Edward Elric was pretty sure his heart had been made Fullmetal.


End file.
